


Las noches entre los días

by Moneneki



Series: Contrato de una noche [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Indecent Proposal AU, Self-Indulgent, They spend a night together in a yacht, Universo de Contrato de una noche, need i say more?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moneneki/pseuds/Moneneki
Summary: La noche siempre llega. Y la luna es mucho más auspiciosa que el sol…Episodio no contado dentro de la historia Contrato de una noche, contenido explícito.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Contrato de una noche [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022286
Kudos: 4





	1. La noche del contrato

**Author's Note:**

> Este one-shot corresponde a la noche/madrugada del capítulo 6 de mi otra historia “Contrato de una noche”, por si alguien no viene de allí y le resulta confuso. (psst*, pueden ir a leerlo también…)

¿Cómo había llegado a este momento, en que Katara estaba en el yate en que viví toda mi adolescencia? ¿Y que, después de mirarme como si fuera a atacarme, en vez de eso ella tocara mi cicatriz, como si nada? Incapaz de continuar con el contacto, había tomado la mano que ella ponía sobre mi rostro para bajarla, aún sujetándola. 

Hice un intento de explicarme, de justificarme hasta donde fuera posible. 

—¿De verdad…? —titubeó—. Lamento haber gritado. 

—No te preocupes —me relajé un ápice. Ya no se veía iracunda. 

—En ese caso… ¿amigos? —la miré, sorprendido por sus palabras. 

—Eso es mucho más de lo que me atrevía a esperar —más de lo que yo merecía. Una nueva corriente de aire llegó hasta nosotros. En medio de su (justificado) enojo, ella se había quitado mi saco, pero probablemente aún tendría frío. Lo levanté del suelo y se lo volví a ofrecer, en espera de que ella aceptara antes de acercarme más. 

Justo en ese momento, sonó el primer estallido de los fuegos artificiales que había preparado para ella. Ya que estaba aquí conmigo por compromiso más que por su voluntad, al menos trataría de que no sufriera su estancia.

—¡Oh! —la exclamación de sorpresa la distrajo y sonreí. 

—¿Te gustan? —pregunté, sin poder contenerme, y ella asintió. 

Antes de darme cuenta, estaba por acercarla a mí, pero me detuve a tiempo. Había otra cosa que quería decir… 

—Lo siento por ser… No te culpo si no quieres… Ya sabes. No te sientas obligada a nada —le dije en voz baja, apenas audible con el ruido de los fuegos artificiales. A pesar del contrato, no la tocaría si ella se oponía. No iba a hacerla lamentar su ofrecimiento de amistad. Por nada en el mundo.

—Lo digo en serio… Esta noche no haré nada que tú no desees. Sólo dilo —sin importar lo mucho que yo quisiera que ella lo deseara, respetaría esa promesa. Me miró con sorpresa un instante, sonrojada. Sus ojos se veían oscuros a la luz de la luna y los fuegos artificiales, que se giró para ver. La cambiante luz se movía sobre sus rasgos de un modo que me dejó hipnotizado. Para distraerme, volteé a ver los fuegos artificiales también. Aún había varios minutos más programados.

El último destello morado iluminó el cielo nocturno sobre nosotros y pasé saliva con dificultad ante la fuerza del deseo de estrecharla contra mí. Respetaría mi promesa, pero tal vez… ¿ella podría permitirme cierta cercanía? 

Uno de sus brazos sujetaba mi saco sobre sus hombros, quedando fuera de la tela. Con lentitud, elevé una mano hasta tocar su piel con la punta de mis dedos, recorriendo su brazo casi hasta llegar a su mano. No se apartó como yo temía y lo consideré una buena señal; me acerqué a su rostro, un poco inclinado.

_¿Puedo besarte?_

Las palabras se formaron en mi boca, pero no llegaron a salir. Porque ella ya me estaba besando, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello y pugnando para que yo abriera mis labios, cosa que hice encantado. Su lengua estaba impregnada con un ligero eco del vino espumoso de antes, y era cien veces más intoxicante. _Necesitaba_ más del sabor, _más_ , tenerla más cerca. 

Sólo me di cuenta de que la había atrapado contra una pared al sentir la textura metálica bajo mi mano, la mano que no estaba ocupada sujetando las deliciosas curvas donde su cintura se transformaba en cadera. La presioné contra la pared con más fuerza, la suficiente para liberar mi otra mano y recorrer toda su silueta y poder bajar hasta casi encontrar el borde del vestido. 

Ella se movió y ya sólo algunas capas de tela separaban nuestras caderas. Se volvió a mover y la fricción que prometía ese balanceo me hizo gemir. Y yo aún necesitaba más del misterioso sabor en su lengua. Quizá se encontraría en su piel, se me ocurrió de pronto. Mis labios pasaron a la comisura de sus labios, a su mandíbula y luego a su cuello. La molesta tela negra del saco que le había prestado un rato antes se interpuso en el camino y la aparté para dejar a la vista el liso hombro que me había tentado toda la cena.

Algo estaba haciendo bien si los sonidos que ella hacía eran una indicación. Volví a subir para besar de nuevo un punto sensible en su cuello y sentí sus manos deslizarse de mi cabello hasta mis mejillas. Y alzó mi rostro para volver a besarme. 

—Eres tan hermosa —inhalé el aroma de su cabello—. No puedo creer… 

De hecho, era demasiado increíble. Por un horrible instante la angustia se instaló en mi estómago. ¿Estaba abusando de mi fuerza y faltando a mi promesa? Me quedé inmóvil, procurando mantener la poca (casi inexistente) distancia entre nosotros.

—¿Es un sí? —pregunté con voz estrangulada. Aunque cada fibra de mi cuerpo protestara, me apartaría a una palabra suya.

—Si vuelves a preguntarlo, se convertirá en un no —ella no compartía mi tensión y su suave cuerpo se amoldaba a mí, su mejilla pegada a la piel rugosa de mi cicatriz y sus manos aún acariciando mi cabello. No había duda de su acuerdo con lo que estaba pasando.

El alivio me barrió por dentro como un tsunami. Reí por un instante, luminosa felicidad desplazando todas las inseguridades del día. _Todo_ había valido la pena, todo.

—En ese caso… —dejé la mano que ya estaba en su cintura y aproveché que sus brazos ya se sujetaban detrás de a mi cuello para levantarla del suelo. Podría mostrarle la habitación en que había dormido toda mi adolescencia, que había tapizado con arreglos de rosas. En agradecimiento en caso de que ella decidiera visitarla conmigo… 

Abrí la puerta como pude, incapaz de concentrarme con los suaves besos que Katara dejaba en mi mandíbula. La deposité en medio de la cama y no pude tolerar más espera. Volví a besarla y caí junto a ella, sin dejar pasar un segundo antes de cubrirla con mi cuerpo. Sus manos se debatieron con mi camisa y las mías apartaron la última esquina del saco que se sujetaba obstinadamente a su hombro para después buscar el cierre de su vestido. 

No llegó a desabotonar del todo mi camisa, sus manos vagando por encima de mi pecho. Una vez liberado su cierre, bajé el único hombro del vestido hasta su cintura. No había prenda alguna debajo y sus pechos se revelaron a mi vista en toda su tentadora gloria. 

Regresé mi boca a la suya y la besé hasta quedar sin aliento mientras mi mano cubría uno de sus pechos. Acaricié la areola con mi pulgar, apenas rozándola, y me vi recompensado por un nuevo gemido más intenso que los anteriores. Con más confianza, froté uno de sus pechos y después el otro. No dejó de besarme, con una mano enredada en mi cabello y otra explorando mi espalda por debajo de la camisa desabrochada a medias.

Comencé un leve movimiento instintivo, frotando sus caderas con un ritmo que deseaba aumentar. Regresé mi atención a su cuello, dejando besos y leves mordidas donde sus gemidos aumentaban, hasta que llegué a sus pezones y alterné mi atención con boca y manos.

Cuando la miré, con las mejillas arreboladas y los labios entreabiertos que dejaban salir una respiración pesada, la estreché contra mí. Había algo naciendo en mi pecho que iba más allá del deseo por su cuerpo… quería que esta noche durara para siempre.

No me había pasado antes. No tenía _tanta_ experiencia previa, no hasta ese punto. Solamente Mai. Y ella había sido toda delgadez y fibra donde Katara era curvas y suavidad… además de que en todos mis encuentros con Mai, me había impulsado una necesidad afilada y fría, no abrasadora hasta perder la consciencia como ésta.

Ella regresó mi atención al presente al intentar desabotonar lo que restaba cerrado de mi camisa. Gruñó y terminé por ayudarla, pero fue ella quien deslizó la camisa sobre mis hombros y la dejó a un lado. Acarició mi torso, deteniéndose un instante en la cicatriz en medio de mi pecho, de la vez que mi hermana casi me mata.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó en un susurro suave. Miró la herida y pasó una mano por todo el relieve. La caricia, tan suave como su voz, casi hace que me derrumbe; nunca nadie había tocado esa huella de mi pasado. No había estado con nadie en una intimidad así después de que _eso_ ocurriera.

—Mi familia —contesté con cierta amargura, y traté de alejarme de ella. 

La mano que no estaba sobre mi pecho se sujetó a mi espalda, evitando que huyera, y me obligó a mirarla. Bajo su mirada, no podría apartarme de ella y pareció entenderlo y aprovecharlo. No retiró su mano de mi pecho y con la otra, me atrajo hacia ella antes de besar mi pómulo cubierto por la cicatriz.

—Lo lamento —susurró en mi oído. 

Solté un suspiro tembloroso. Por un momento los malos recuerdos se aferraron a mí, la culpa que me había perseguido por años, pero sus labios fueron eficaces para apartarlos de mi mente, y todo rastro de pensamiento coherente volvió a desaparecer cuando sentí sus manos comenzar a aflojar mi cinturón, acompañado de un toque leve por encima de la tela que cubría mi miembro erecto.

Tras descartar el cinturón y antes de que ella desabotonara el pantalón también, yo jalé el vestido que rodeaba su cintura. Ella levantó sus caderas para dejarme sacar la prenda, que eché a un lado sin más miramientos. La miré por un momento, apreciando su silueta, la planicie de suave piel oscura interrumpida tan sólo por su ropa interior.

Aparté la delgada tela que aún la cubría, y uno de mis dedos acarició sus pliegues. La sensación húmeda que me recibió casi acaba con la última brizna de autocontrol en mí. Gracias a esa humedad, introduje primero un dedo, después dos. 

Sus sonidos inarticulados guiaron mis movimientos y con el pulgar, presté atención al pequeño nudo de nervios hasta que estuvo temblando debajo de mí.

—¡Oh! —exclamó al apartar mi mano, ya cubierta de su esencia. La llevé a mis labios y sonreí, sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo cuando lamí mis dedos hasta dejarlos limpios. En el siguiente beso, ella podría sentir su propio sabor en mi boca…

Esta vez no me interpuse cuando ella casi arrancó mi pantalón y mi ropa interior, que bajó en un solo movimiento. Con una mano, me desprendí de las prendas y de inmediato volví a ponerme sobre ella, disfrutando del contacto de su piel con la mía.

Me acomodé entre sus piernas mientras la besaba de nuevo. La punta de mi miembro ya sentía el calor de su entrada y las promesas de placer que encerraba. 

Era este momento, la última autorización que necesitaba pedirle. De nuevo intenté formar las palabras, pero mi mente nublada por el deseo no pudo formular la pregunta, menos aún cuando ella volvió a gemir.

—Por favor… —una de sus manos bajó de mi espalda por todo mi costado hasta llegar al vientre, a meros centímetros de mi miembro—. Por favor, _Zuko…_

 _Maldición_. Eso tendría que bastar en cuanto a palabras, decidí casi mareado de necesidad de sentirla a mi alrededor, de hundirme en su calidez. Me recargué en un codo y usé mi otra mano para centrarme en su entrada.

—¡Ah! —gritó cuando me deslicé dentro de ella, y yo hice eco de su exclamación. Sus piernas me rodearon e hicieron presión para que yo comenzara a moverme. No era necesario, aumentar la fricción era lo que yo más había deseado en la vida.

Todo lo demás perdió sentido y no había nada excepto nosotros dos, moviéndonos juntos en un cuarto en medio del mar. No había tiempo, sólo sensación y sonido y una tensión que crecía hasta casi estallar.

—Katara, Katara, Katara… —su nombre sabía a sal en mis labios y mis movimientos se hicieron erráticos con cada encuentro. Sus caderas se esforzaban por ajustarse al ritmo, una y otra vez, y la marea subía y cuando la sentí estrecharse alrededor de mí, la exquisita presión me llevó al borde. En un par de embestidas más, caí con ella en el tembloroso desastre que dejaba uno de los orgasmos más intensos de mi vida.

Un tiempo yací sobre ella, recuperando el aliento y sintiendo sus manos sobre mi espalda en caricias lánguidas. Rodé para quitarle mi peso de encima, pero no me retiré, y el vaivén de las olas me sumió en un sueño a medias del que no desperté hasta que escuché su suspiro junto a mí. Besó mi mejilla y luego la comisura de mis labios, y yo me giré para besarla de lleno, despertando de un chispazo el mismo deseo avasallador que arriba en la cubierta. 

Recorrí su cuerpo con mis manos hasta que pude jurar que no quedaba un sólo centímetro de ella que no hubiera tocado, hasta inclinarme entre sus piernas y saborear por fin la miel que manaba entre esos rizos oscuros. Fue ella quien me apartó para después rodearme con sus piernas y comenzar de nuevo en busca de un alivio que llegó en la forma de una exclamación de éxtasis.

Perdido en un paraíso de piel oscura y ojos azules, no repliqué más que con besos en su cuello.

—¡Zuko! —gritó junto a mi oído la tercera vez, cuando me montaba a horcajadas.

Unos minutos después, me separé de ella y me incorporé sobre la cama para apagar la luz del cuarto. Cuando volví a acostarme, ella se acurrucó sobre mi pecho, y la última imagen que tuve antes de caer dormido fue la silueta de su piel contra la mía bajo la luz de la luna, que entraba a raudales por la ventana.

 _La mejor noche de mi vida,_ susurró un rincón de mi mente al verla recargada en mi pecho junto a la cicatriz, cerrando los ojos para dormir, con total confianza.

Desperté de golpe con el estridente sonido de un reloj despertador. El sol aún no se alzaba sobre el horizonte, apenas había un ligero tinte grisáceo en el cielo que auguraba la mañana. 

Se incorporó sobre la cama y me dio la espalda. La observé con detenimiento, procurando grabar cada detalle en mi mente. 

—¿Qué? —preguntó, mirándome por encima de su hombro, sonrojada. Ladeé la cabeza.

—Eres muy hermosa —le di la espalda también, en busca de la ropa que con tanta presteza habíamos descartado algunas horas antes. Cuando me volteé para verla mientras abotonaba mi camisa arrugada, ella ya tenía el vestido puesto.

—Voy por mi ropa —parte de la magia de la noche anterior había desaparecido con el gris del cielo de la madrugada. Le di unos minutos para que se cambiara antes de seguirla. Aprovecharía cada segundo que quedara, y aún debía hablar con ella.

Toqué la puerta y ella me abrió, sujetando contra su pecho el bolso azul con el que había llegado.

—Hum… —por un instante de confusión, no atiné a decir nada—. Lo que está en el tocador…

Me miró de un modo que volvió a quitarme la concentración. Tal vez estaba imaginando el anhelo en sus ojos. Eso era lo más probable; después de todo, como se viera, había sido una noche pagada.

—No voy a usarlos —terminé por fin. Todas esas cosas habían llegado bajo supervisión de Ty Lee. Traté de evocar la poca información que tenía sobre maquillajes—. Y por lo que sé, no se pueden compartir. Mejor llévatelos.

El marco de la puerta me proporcionó un indispensable soporte para seguir de pie y no acercarme a ella de nuevo. 

—Pues… gracias —contempló todos los productos—. No puedo aceptarlos. No usé casi ninguno anoche, alguien podrá quedárselos.

La vi pasear la mirada sobre el tocador.

—Insisto —mantuve mis manos cruzadas sobre mis brazos, tratando de no pensar en cómo se sentiría abrazarla de nuevo.

Ella pasó saliva.

—Bien, me llevaré éste —echó a su bolso un lápiz labial—. Gracias.

—Toma todo lo que quieras. Incluso el vestido —la leve risa con que respondió a ese comentario mío no transmitía alegría.

Había solamente una cosa que podía hacer para conservar la esperanza de volver a verla. De un bolsillo de mi pantalón saqué una tarjeta. Todos mis anhelos se condensaban en ese pequeño rectángulo de papel.

—Si en cualquier momento necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme —ella tomó lo que le ofrecía, con un asentimiento sin palabras, y la guardó en su cartera.

Ya no tenía más fuerzas para apartarme, y extendí una mano.

—Es hora de que salgas —para mi gran alivio, ella tomó mi mano y juntos subimos a la cubierta. Allí ya esperaba un helicóptero, preparado para salir.

_Para alejarla de mí._

Ella se sujetó a mi mano con más fuerza. Estaba seguro de no imaginar eso.

—Entonces… —la miré, deseando con toda el alma no tener que separarme de ella—. Gracias.

Rogando que ese gesto no excediera lo que ella me permitía, la abracé. Al apartarme, sentí sobre mí sus ojos, brillantes y de mirada intensa. Como si cargaran consigo la fuerza del océano...

Besé el dorso de su mano, como lo había hecho el día anterior antes de que ella subiera al helicóptero.

—Adiós… —se sonrojó. Tras una pausa, desvió la mirada.

—Adiós —no solté su mano hasta que fue indispensable.

No dejó de mirarme cuando cerré la puerta tras ella, ni cuando me aparté y el helicóptero despegó. De pie en la cubierta del yate, observé cómo se alejaba y un pedazo de mi corazón se fue en esa misma dirección, siguiéndola. Esta fue una noche robada, y ella iría a otros brazos y olvidaría.

Yo no podría olvidar.


	2. La noche de Ba Sing Se

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuación del capítulo 15. El Dragón Jazmín de la historia "Contrato de una Noche".

La visita a la ciudad nos había tomado hasta bien entrada la tarde. Katara había caído rendida y estaba descansando. Mi nerviosismo me impedía imitarla, y preferí ir al estudio a trabajar un poco sobre asuntos pendientes que, con suerte, me distraerían un poco.

Al atardecer, me sorprendió su llegada y de inmediato pedí una cena ligera. Cuando la comida llegó, serví en dos platos y le extendí uno a Katara, tomé el otro y me senté en el sillón de junto. Ella se veía incómoda; era mejor darle un poco de espacio. 

—¿Estás bien? —una vez que terminamos la ligera comida, y como ella aún no decía nada, me atreví a preguntar directamente. 

—Sí… quiero hablar contigo —su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido y apretaba los labios. 

—Escucho —me incliné hacia ella, aún dejando un espacio respetuoso. Un aleteo de emoción y angustia se instaló en mi estómago. ¿Sería la conversación que me temía que era? Su largo silencio mientras parecía pensar sus palabras no ayudó a tranquilizarme.

—¿Por qué? —terminó por preguntar, casi con tristeza. No entendí la pregunta, y ante mi silencio, volvió a hablar—. ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Todo este esfuerzo? 

Señaló todo alrededor, y yo aún no entendía. 

—No me conocías. Sólo me viste una vez.

Empecé a comprender.

—Pero te conocí después. ¿Por qué no lo haría? —mi primer instinto en Omashu, al verla, se había probado correcto una y otra vez. Ya era increíble que ella me hubiera dado una oportunidad… esa frase se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez.

Ella no parecía satisfecha con esa respuesta.

—¿Por qué lo sigues haciendo? Seguro puedes elegir a cualquier mujer, a una actriz o una modelo o algo así. Entonces, ¿por qué?

Se veía angustiada, y cuando entendí lo que había dicho quise gritar. ¿Cómo podía ella pensar que la buscaba sólo por su aspecto? No después de convivir con ella, de conocer su personalidad y de recibir su ayuda... Tenía que ser todo lo honesto que pudiera.

—No lo sé —sacudí la cabeza—. No sé, quería conocerte. Apenas te vi en esa tienda, _algo_ me llamó. Muy pocas veces he tenido cosas claras, así que cuando sentí que quería, que _necesitaba_ conocerte, hice todo lo posible para que pasara.

Suspiré, esperando expulsar mi frustración. Explicarme nunca había sido mi fuerte.

—¿Es sólo eso? ¿Por mi aspecto? —su mirada ganó intensidad y su voz, decisión—. ¿Quieres que me acueste contigo otra vez pero sin pagar un millón de yuanes? 

Las palabras me llegaron como una bofetada. Mi movimiento de reacción fue tan brusco que me golpeé la nuca contra la pared, pero apenas lo registré gracias a mi premura por desmentirle esa noción tan _errónea_.

—¡No! —mi volumen fue más alto de lo que quería—. Sí. No. Sí, pero… ugh, espera. ¿Cómo puedo decir esto?

Esperando que el movimiento me ayudara a pensar, me puse de pie y comencé a caminar. Esto era importante, tenía que decirlo bien.

—Quiero… —formé las palabras que esperaba sirvieran para transmitir lo que yo de verdad pensaba—… quiero mantenerte en mi vida, bajo la forma que tú desees quedarte. 

Esperé con el corazón apretado, y al no obtener respuesta, continué. 

—Sé que sólo han sido unos días, pero bastan para confirmar mi primera impresión. Eres una mujer como nunca había conocido —tras un segundo de duda, decidí seguir. Tenía que explicarme bien, con toda la sinceridad posible—. Supongo que sabes que me interesas como pareja. No sé cómo es... cuál es la situación de tu matrimonio. No quiero forzarte a nada. 

—Tú también me interesas —no pude creer lo que oí de sus labios. Ella avanzó un paso hacia mí y me atreví a concebir una esperanza—. Pero no… no estoy segura de que sea posible. No empezamos bien, no puede continuar. Si seguimos, terminará mal... 

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —la esperanza se negó a morir. Insistí—. ¿Cómo sabes que terminará mal? Nunca he empezado así.

—Yo tampoco. Pero…

No pude contenerme, estaba tan cerca de mí… Mis nudillos rozaron su mejilla con suavidad.

—No tenemos por qué apresurarnos. Entiendo que es demasiado pronto… yo puedo esperar todo el tiempo que tú necesites.

Arriesgarme así a ser rechazado no era algo que hiciera con frecuencia. Sentía el piso inestable, que a una palabra de ella, se derrumbaría debajo de mí. Me esforcé por mantener la calma; ella me observaba con una mirada difícil de interpretar pero que alimentó mi esperanza un poco más. Sobre todo cuando se acercó un poco más a mí...

Seguí observándola, sin atreverme a un solo movimiento. Esperaba una respuesta… podía esperar todo lo necesario si era lo que ella decidía. 

Hubo un cambio en sus ojos. Me besó. 

No me moví hasta que me abrazó, y la estreché contra mí con un suspiro de alivio. 

—Te tomaré la palabra. Quiero dormir en tu cuarto —me susurró sin soltarme.

Me quedé sin aliento.

—¿Estás segura? —no la solté, esperando que lo confirmara. Ella se rió, un sonido dulce que me hizo suspirar de nuevo.

—Sí. Y no vayas a hacer trampa, tú también tienes que estar —correspondí a su risa, aliviado. Ella tembló entre mis brazos y se presionó contra mí, llenando mi mente de imágenes de la noche en el yate, recuerdos que habían estado con frecuencia en mi mente los últimos días. Su voz cambió casi a un ronroneo—. De pronto me siento muy cansada. ¿Y tú?

—A...agotado —respondí con un titubeo. Ella tomó mi mano y caminamos a mi (¿ahora nuestra?) habitación. 

Vi como hipnotizado la forma en que ella, con toda naturalidad, se instaló en mi cama. Tomó toda mi fuerza de voluntad caminar con lentitud hasta ella. 

—No entiendo cómo duermes en una oficina si tienes una cama así disponible —comentó, como una insinuación. Mi respiración se hizo pesada; había una invitación en sus ojos.

Me instalé junto a ella y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro. Algunos mechones de cabello cosquillearon contra mi mejilla, y su mano se posó en mi mandíbula. Con un movimiento de poca fuerza pero al que yo fui incapaz de oponerme, me hizo girar hasta verla de frente. 

Entreabrió los labios.

—Si estás aquí, no volvería a pensar en dormir en la oficina —respondí con fervor, sin poder evitarlo. Como tampoco pude evitar besarla de nuevo, forzándome a no hacer nada más que poner nuestros labios en contacto. Cada parte de mí se tensó en espera de su reacción, que no tardó en llegar. Enredó sus dedos en mi cabello, y con un suspiro satisfecho, se recostó en la cama, llevándome consigo. 

Me recargué en un brazo sin soltarla, profundizando el beso y sintiendo la delicada textura de sus labios, sus caricias y sus suaves suspiros. Su presencia era tan tangible, tan real, que ningún recoveco de razonamiento me mantuvo atado a la incredulidad. 

Puse un poco de distancia entre nosotros y exhalé un suspiro tembloroso. Sus mejillas arreboladas acompañaban el brillo ligeramente pícaro en sus ojos. 

Sin separar mi mirada de su rostro, mi mano vagó a los botones de su vestido, que comenzaban un poco por debajo del dije de su collar y terminaban en su cintura. Comencé a desabotonar el vestido azul claro, con lentitud y aún esperando que ella me apartara de golpe en cualquier momento. En vez de eso, apenas el vestido estuvo abierto lo suficiente, ella me ayudó a pasarlo por encima de su cabeza. 

Me quedé sin aire al verla vestida únicamente con dos prendas de encaje dorado, diseñadas más para enmarcar su belleza que para cubrirla.

_Y estoy en la cama con ella._

—Más hermosa que como recordaba —balbuceé, incapaz de separar la mirada del encaje que dejaba ver la silueta de los pezones erguidos. Bajar más la vista me daría vértigo.

De manera un poco incoherente, apareció un retazo de algo que solían decir en la universidad: si estabas con una mujer en la cama y al desvestirla encontrabas lencería coordinada, no eras tú quien la había llevado a la cama. Ella te había llevado a ti.

Ella rió y yo me di cuenta de seguía examinándola con la boca abierta. 

—La vez pasada no te quedaste tanto tiempo sólo mirando —tomó mi mano y la guió hasta su cintura.

—La vez pasada temía quedarme sin tiempo —gruñí. Con la mano que ella había movido, la estreché contra mí y besé su hombro, cerca de donde pasaba el tirante de su lencería. Seguí explorando el área, abrumado por la realidad de su piel en mis labios.

—Está bien, había un poco de prisa —se removió debajo de mí, para dejar que me acomodara entre sus piernas. A pesar de toda la tela que aún me separaba de ella, jadeé ante la sensación.

Una de sus manos se enredó en mi cabello. Empezaba a intuir que le agradaba hacer eso e hice una nota mental de comprar una botella de acondicionador. Si tenía cualquier pequeña ventaja, iba a aprovecharla.

—Ese día, en el yate… No quería irme —confesó, y la sorpresa me hizo morder su cuello con un poco más de fuerza de la que planeaba. 

—¿Sí? —había dejado una ligera marca en su piel y la honda satisfacción por eso y por sus palabras me tomó desprevenido.

—Sí —vi su sonrojo antes de regresar a su cuello con renovados bríos, tratando de recordar los puntos sensibles que encontré la vez anterior. Un gemido de su parte me avisó que había encontrado uno, justo debajo de su mandíbula—. Ah... No tienes idea de cómo deseaba esto.

—¿No tengo idea? ¿Quieres apostar? —sonreí de lado contra su piel. Mi humor en ese momento era el mejor que recordaba en años.

—No gracias, perdí el gusto por las apuestas en Omashu —rió y yo me incorporé un poco para poder verla bien.

—Haces bien, porque te hubiera ganado —sin darme mucho tiempo para hablar, volvió a besarme—. Yo lo deseaba tanto. Todos los días desde esa noche, pensaba en tí. Y soñaba con estar aquí, contigo…

Hice a un lado el tirante de su sostén y bajé la copa, para dejar a la vista uno de sus pechos, que cubrí con una mano, ansioso por revivir el tacto que tantas veces tuve que conformarme con recordar.

—Estuviste a punto de besarme —su aliento estaba en mi oído y una de sus manos acariciaba mi brazo—. Esa vez en el auto.

—¿Debí hacerlo? —mordí con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja y ella suspiró.

—Estuvo bien como lo hiciste, aunque no me hubiera quejado —esta vez sus manos se movieron debajo de mi ropa, enrollando mi camiseta para empezar a dejarme al descubierto—. Me quejaré si no me besas ahora. 

—Encantado —regresé a sus labios y dediqué largos minutos a disfrutarlo, que mis manos aprovecharon para recorrer de nuevo cuanta extensión de su cuerpo quedaba al alcance.

Ya no había espacio para las palabras, no mientras me reencontraba con todos los sonidos (y las caricias que los causaban) que había encontrado la noche en el yate. Bastaron unos minutos para que la firmeza de mi deseo se hiciera notar contra su muslo. Me dirigió una sonrisa conocedora cuando me separé de ella, sólo lo suficiente para dejarla sacar mi camiseta por encima de mi cabeza. 

Mientras ella acariciaba mi espalda ya sin barreras de tela, presté más atención a su cuello con mi boca, y acariciaba sus pezones por encima del encaje. Después mi mano bajó hasta su cadera, y toqué su entrepierna con ligereza. El encaje cubría el parche de rizos oscuros… que ya estaban húmedos.

Aparté la delgada tela para rozar sus pliegues, en busca de llevarla al borde como lo había hecho la vez anterior, pero ella apartó mi mano.

—Todavía no —susurró antes de desabrochar mi cinturón, luego el botón y el cierre del pantalón. La respiración se atoró en mi garganta al dejarla hacer; sin retirar del todo las prendas, dejó mi miembro al descubierto. Jadeé al sentir su mano rodearme con delicadeza. Cada punto donde su piel me tocaba envió un estremecimiento a mi espalda y la sensación sólo se intensificó cuando ella comenzó a mover su mano de arriba a abajo. 

Al principio con una lentitud enloquecedora, después aumentando el ritmo hasta hacer que moviera mis caderas contra su mano, con los ojos cerrados y tratando de recitar los puertos de la costa sur en orden geográfico para no derramarme en su mano.

Piadosamente, se detuvo, sin soltarme por completo. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, me guió hasta su centro, hasta quedar en contacto con la tela húmeda, que no enmascaraba el calor que emanaba de ella. 

—¿Sí? —pregunté, tanto por verificar su consentimiento como para calmarme un poco. 

Su respuesta fue un gruñido de impaciencia. Me apresuré a apartar la tela sin molestarme en retirar la prenda por completo, con un gemido al ser rodeado por su calor. 

Apoyé mis manos en la almohada a ambos lados de su cabeza, y con una lentitud que remedaba la de su mano un rato antes, me moví al ritmo de respiraciones profundas, disfrutando cada centímetro de la sensación. 

— _Más rápido…_ —con un suspiro suplicante, clavó sus talones en mi espalda baja, en busca aumentar la cadencia de mis movimientos. 

Tratar de ir lento era una batalla perdida contra ella y contra mí mismo; cedí. Me recargué en los codos y ella me acercó para besarme. El celestial estímulo era casi demasiado, más aún cuando ella cambió el ángulo de sus caderas.

—¡Zuko! —gritó cuando yo subí una de sus piernas por encima de mi hombro, para llegar más profundo dentro de ella—. ¡Ah, _Zuko!_

Si ella volvía a decir mi nombre de ese modo, mi resistencia no duraría mucho más. La besé, uno de sus talones aún haciendo presión en mi espalda. Gritó de nuevo y mis movimientos se volvían frenéticos, incapaz de hacer mucho más aparte de gruñir contra su cuello.

Cuando ella volvió a gritar mi nombre, fue imposible contenerme por más tiempo y una oleada de placer estalló detrás de mis párpados, tan intensa que me dejó mareado. Gemí mi alivio y sentí su aliento en mi oído. Me dejé caer sobre ella, sintiendo sus manos sobre mi espalda cubierta de una fina capa de sudor. Con torpeza, giré sobre mi costado, separándome de ella con movimientos limitados por el pantalón que se enredaba en mis muslos.

Tuve que alejarme para poder desvestirme del todo. En cuanto hice a un lado mi ropa, ella se acurrucó contra mi pecho, dándome la espalda. El broche de su sostén y el encaje de sus bragas rozaban contra mi piel y con un suspiro, disfruté de la sensación.

Su respiración gradualmente más calmada y el resplandor residual del placer me arrullaron ligeramente. Pero la alegría de tenerla a mi lado me impedía sucumbir por completo al sueño, y un rato después reanudé mis atenciones. Abrazado a su cintura, besé la curva de su cuello, en puntos que un rato antes no habían estado a mi alcance.

Ella se removió con un ronroneo, recargándose en la almohada de modo que me dejaba acceso a la extensión desde su hombro hasta su oreja. Con diligencia, acepté la invitación, apretándola aún más contra mí. 

Mi mano subió de su cintura hasta sus pechos, donde el sostén seguía interponiéndose. Tuve que usar las dos manos y aún así luchar varios segundos contra el broche de su sostén antes de poder hacerlo a un lado.

Mientras mi mano que la rodeaba entre su cuerpo y el colchón sujetaba uno de sus pechos y acariciaba el pezón entre mis dedos, mi otra mano bajó hasta el borde de su lencería. Por un momento toqué con liviandad, dándole oportunidad de que me detuviera. En vez de eso, dirigió mi mano un poco más abajo, donde sus labios se delineaban por debajo de la tela. 

Encontrando rápidamente un camino, y facilitado por su humedad, acaricié la zona sensible hasta acomodar mi mano de modo que cada roce provocaba un suave gemido de su parte. 

Con un dedo, continué mis atenciones, que como a mí un rato antes, la dejaron moviendo su cadera contra mi mano, y a mí respirando con pesadez ante el súbito flamazo de deseo. La sentí palpitar alrededor de mis dedos, que saqué con cuidado y ya cubiertos por la mezcla de nuestras esencias.

Más rápido de lo que esperaba, una nueva erección hizo presión contra su cadera. Retiró mi mano, aún cerca de su entrepierna, para bajar la última prenda que llevaba puesta y lanzarla al suelo. Con una risita, alzó una pierna y puso ese pie detrás de mi rodilla, lo que dejó mi miembro en contacto casi directo con la calidez de su entrada.

Sentí su risa contra mi pecho, que se transformó en un ronroneo cuando me deslicé dentro de ella. Con una mano sintiendo el hueso de su cadera, la sujeté con suficiente fuerza para dejar mis dedos marcados en su piel, ajustando su velocidad a la mía. 

—¡Ah, sí! —gimió y se sujetó a mi brazo, como afianzando mi agarre sobre su cadera, mientras su otra mano se aferraba a la sábana debajo de nosotros.

Mordí su hombro y usé toda mi concentración en no venirme cuando la sentí pulsar a mi alrededor. Por unos momentos me detuve, respirando hondo sin salir de ella hasta que sus latidos volvieron a cierta calma. Entonces volví a moverme, con lentitud al principio.

—¿Así está bien? —le susurré. En esa segunda ronda un tanto impulsiva, no había considerado qué tan sensible quedaba después de un orgasmo. Necesitaría conocerla mejor para eso, y un estremecimiento de placer me recorrió ante la idea de las exploraciones necesarias para averiguar esos detalles.

—Mmm-hmm —asintió, girando para besar el borde de mi mandíbula.

Aún así, inicié con cuidado, disfrutando de los pequeños sonidos y de su piel caliente contra la mía. Podía aguantar un poco más...

Ella misma fue la que impuso un aumento de velocidad. Gritó cuando la mano que yo aún tenía en su cadera bajó un poco más para estimular su clítoris. Me contuve todo el tiempo que pude, pero de nuevo, era una batalla perdida. Mis embestidas se hicieron frenéticas y la evidencia de su clímax fue suficiente para que yo la alcanzara unos segundos después.

La estreché contra mí de nuevo, antes de rescatar una de las sábanas que habíamos hecho a un lado en medio de todo el movimiento, y cubrirla con ella. Se giró ligeramente, para quedar recostada sobre su espalda y frente a mí. 

Me miraba con una sonrisa tan satisfecha y sincera que me costó trabajo creer que se dirigiera a mí. No me consideraba particularmente malo en la cama (mucho menos después de _sentirla_ , espíritus, y de oír sus gritos), pero Mai nunca me había mirado así. Bueno, Mai nunca había expresado mucho, en un sentido u otro.

Me atrajo hacia sí para besarme de nuevo, con lentitud, relajada. Antes de que pudiera plantearme la posibilidad de volver a sumirme en el resto de su cuerpo, ella bostezó y yo bajé mi mano hasta posarla en su espalda baja.

—Duerme —deposité un beso ligero debajo de su oreja.

—Gracias —murmuró sin abrir los ojos—. Buenas noches.

Una noche no sólo buena, sino _excelente._

°°°

A pesar del ejercicio en que ocupamos un par de horas de la noche, abrí los ojos con los primeros rayos de sol que entraron por la ventana. Normalmente, yo dormía con las cortinas descorridas, pero si ella empezaría a dormir aquí, tendría que preguntarle si la prefería cerrada…

Ella estaba de espaldas a la ventana, la mancha de luz sobre la cama aún no la alcanzaba. Su cabello caía en desorden sobre la almohada y uno de sus brazos descansaba sobre mi pecho, haciendo que allí floreciera una emoción que amenazaba con salirse de mi interior.

Suspiraba con suavidad y observé, maravillado, la sonrisa en sus labios mientras dormía. 

¿En verdad esto no era un sueño?

Con cuidado y deteniéndome cada pocos segundos para no despertarla, retiré su brazo de mi pecho. Una vez logrado, me levanté. Una sonrisa se extendió en mi rostro. Tal vez era real... 

Y recordando la costumbre de mi tío de que toda celebración incluyera su mejor mezcla de té, me dirigí a la cocina, apenas deteniéndome lo suficiente para tomar una bata para cubrirme. Traería una taza de té.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen la tardanza con éste. Decidí que serán en total tres capítulos, lo que significa que falta uno, que saldrá por fin junto con el capítulo correspondiente de Contrato de una noche… espero :D

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron a esta nota, espero que les haya gustado o al menos consideren que no es un completo desastre. Primera escena de este tipo escrita por mí… así que sus opiniones me serían especialmente valiosas, si quieren dejar un comentario :)
> 
> La idea es que si les agrada, haya algún otro one-shot en esta misma historia. Estoy abierta a peticiones, aunque como siempre digo, no prometo nada. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
